


Chains of Command

by FulgrimOfTheThird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other, more to come and worse to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FulgrimOfTheThird/pseuds/FulgrimOfTheThird
Summary: This is what happens when the Herald of Andraste is a former slave pit fighter who swaps the chains of his former master for being chained to the new Inquisition.





	1. How It Begins

Tebur knelt on the floor with the familiar weight of chains about his wrists, soldiers pointed swords at him as though the chains wouldn’t be enough to hold the big man down. And Tebur was big, at nearly 7ft tall and thick with huge muscles that would shame a quanari. But he knelt there without moving, eyes closed and head bowed until he heard the door open and looked up to see two women enter the dimly lit dungeon. One of them was stern and scarred in practical armour with an unfamiliar insignia on the breastplate. The other woman had red hair that poked out a little from under a hood. They were both clearly dangerous though in different ways and Tebur wandered just what he had done to earn himself chains again, he also wondered why it wasn’t his owner coming to get him. A green flash from his hand sent waves of pain up his arm and he gasped, gritting his teeth against it.  
“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” The dark haired woman said, her voice richly accented and stern. “The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended it is dead. Except for you.”  
Tebur’s eyebrows knotted in confusion and he looked up at her.  
“You think I did it?” His voice was gruff and crackly as though little used. “I am a slave. A pit fighter for my master.”  
“You’re lying.” The woman snapped and grabbed his hand that had flashed green. “Explain this.”  
“I can’t.” He replied, pulling away from her as the red head stepped in and pulled her companion away.  
“Easy Cassandra, we need him alive.” The hooded figure insisted then turned back to Tebur. “What do you remember?”  
“I remember going to get something for my master. Then a flash and I was here.” The large man replied, shaking his head as though remembering even that hurt his brain. “So everyone who was there is dead?” He asked slowly as thoughts ticked over in his mind.  
“Yes. You were the only one who survived.” Cassandra replied, clearly still suspecting him of being the one who caused the explosion. Tebur absorbed the information as the realization finally kicked in.  
“Then my master is dead.” He whispered to himself. Apparently his freedom was short lived as here he was in a dungeon with shackles on his wrists. “What happened?” He finally asked.  
“It will be easier to show you.” Cassandra told him and the pit fighter was dragged to his feet and roughly pushed through the doors and out into bright sunlight. What he saw when his eyes adjusted made him stop in his tracks and cause a guard to walk into his broad back.  
“How could anyone have made that?” The slave asked in a barely audible whisper. “How do we sto-?” He continued before being cut off as the hole in the sky pulsed and caused the mark on his hand to send a fresh wave of pain up his arm. “Fuck!” He screamed and clenched his teeth against pain worse than any he’d experienced in the fighting pits. Cassandra helped him back to his feet and locked hard eyes on his.  
“We call it the Breach and it is expanding. And as it does the mark on your hand grows and it will kill you.” She told him, her voice softening just a little as she explained. “We think that mark can help us seal the breach and the smaller rifts coming from it.”  
“Very well.” Tebur replied as he took in a shaky breath. “I doubt I have much choice in this matter.”  
Cassandra frowned as she removed his shackles and let them fall to the floor. She turned and led him past a large group of clerics, villagers and soldiers who all eyed him with thinly veiled hatred and suspicion.  
“They have already decided you’re guilty.” Cassandra explained, hand on her sword hilt. “They need someone to blame.”  
“I am used to others hating me.” Tebur muttered, his eyes hard as he looked at the crowd and though the crowd hated him none would meet his eyes. It seemed they could see that feral anger that hid beneath the surface and had carried him through countless fights. Cassandra either didn’t hear his comment or ignored it as she approached a large wooden gate.  
“Open the gate.” She ordered the soldiers stood to either side of it. “We are going to the forward camp.” The soldiers saluted and hurried to pull the thick gates open for the Seeker. They passed through and began heading up a pathway cluttered with spike defences and abandoned carts. A strong pulse from the Breach sent another searing pulse of pain up Tebur’s arm and he tensed huge muscles against it, veins bulging on him arm and neck as he bit back a cry of pain. Cassandra turned to him but he remained stood and nodded grimly before continuing onwards, the female warrior following a few paces behind and Tebur knew she was still his guard and jailer. They passed soldiers and civilians running back towards the small town that the pair had just left. He heard the sounds of fighting echoing from further up the mountain but he was distracted when all of a sudden a green flash streaked down from the Breach and struck the bridge he and Cassandra were crossing causing it to heave up and collapse in a shower of huge stones. Tebur landed heavily with a grunt and rolled to his feet to see Cassandra up on her feet too. His eyes widened as a demon rose from the frozen river they were now stood on and headed for them.  
“Stay behind me.” Cassandra ordered him and drew her sword as she advanced on the creature and engaged it. Tebur saw another sickly green glow beneath the ice and a second demon heaved itself upwards directly in front of him and between him and Cassandra. The pit fighter growled and launched himself at it, huge fists swinging and ploughing into the demon’s head, snapping it to one side. It felt like punching flesh wrapped in slick silk but the fact it felt so physical encouraged Tebur on and he swung another brutal blow into the demon’s skull and was rewarded with a satisfying crack and the thing slumped to the ground before seemingly dissolving in a sparkle of the same sickly green that had preceded its arrival. Cassandra turned to see the demon fall, having dispatched her own, and was about to demand he disarm when she noticed he wasn’t holding a weapon and his knuckles were reddened.  
“How did you kill that thing?” She asked.  
“With my hands.” Tebur replied, holding his hands out to her. “It is how my master made me fight in the pits. They are all I know how to fight with.”  
“You were a slave then?” The Seeker asked, eyebrows raising as she sheathed her sword.  
“Yes.” Tebur replied. “Now my Master is dead I don’t know what I am any more.”  
Cassandra frowned then reached into a pouch at her waist and pulled out a few bottles containing a red liquid.  
“Take these health potions.” She told him as she held them out to Tebur. “There is no telling what else we may face ahead.” Tebur took them and tucked them away inside the folds of his tunic. This woman may still suspect him of causing the explosion that brought about all this but at least she was pragmatic enough to not leave him to his death on the mountain paths. They continued on, following a little used path upwards towards the forward camp. They found more demons blocking their path and this time Cassandra made it a point of keeping an eye on Tebur, wondering if he had a hidden blade on him but was surprised to see he did indeed fight with just his fists and feet, even at one stage leaping off a small cliff onto a demon’s back and nearly tearing its head from its body. She was surprised and a little concerned about this giant of a man who clearly had had a rough life and one that certainly wasn’t going to get any easier.  
They finally made it to a small ruin with a group fighting a group of demons under a glowing rift. As Tebur approached it glowed and pulsed, spitting out another small group of demons and the large man charged them to the surprise of the soldiers already fighting and the concern of Cassandra who had to sprint to keep up with his huge stride. A demon came straight for Tebur, raising arms that ended in black claws to strike him down. The pit fighter grabbed the beasts arms and wrenched them outwards, grateful the thing didn’t seem to have legs to launch another attack with, he rammed his head forward and heard a sickening crunch as his nose broke and another from the demon as its skull was spilt by the force of the blow driving its helmet into its brain. Cassandra was fighting with her usual methodical grace, her sword a blur of motion as it slashed out to take its toll of death. Tebur noticed that one of the soldiers was a dwarf with an unusual looking crossbow and another of them was a bald elf mage. He ignored his surprise as he punched another demon to death but his surprise was increased as the elf grabbed his hand when the last demon fell and thrust it towards the rift. A beam of light the same colour as the rift leapt from his hand into the rift and after a moment the rift sealed with a flash, leaving his hand vibrating slightly.  
“Ok, what the fuck was that?” The slave asked.  
“I theorised that the mark could seal these rifts. Turns out I was right.” The bald elf told him as he dropped the man’s hand and stepped back, hiding his surprise at how heavy the arm had been.  
“And here I thought we were going to be ass deep in demons forever.” The dwarf piped up with a grin as he placed the crossbow on his back. “The name’s Varric Tethras, storyteller and occasional unwelcome tag-a-long.”  
“No.” Cassandra flatly stated. Any further reply was cut off by Varric.  
“Have you been in the valley Seeker? Your men are no longer in control.” The dwarf insisted which only got a disgusted noise from the woman.  
“I am Solas if there are to be introductions.” The elf nodded as he leaned lightly on his staff.  
“What he means to say is he kept that thing on your hand from killing you while you were out.” Varric added good naturedly.  
“My thanks then.” The big man replied and Solas nodded gratefully. The thought of healing struck him and he remembered he’d broken his nose again. He reached up and snapped it back into place, making Varric wince.  
“Let us get underway then if you want to come with us.” Cassandra called as she pulled a helmet from a fallen soldier and placed it on her own head before vaulting a broken fence and back onto a path leading downwards. They quickly encountered more demons and Tebur once again launched himself forwards, huge fists swinging into demon flesh with sickening thuds. Cassandra called for Solas and Varric to take out the demons that attacked from a range as she ran in to help the prisoner. He’d already downed one demon and had hoisted the second one up in a huge bear hug from behind. He heaved, massive muscles straining and standing out as he wrenched inwards and snapped the thing in two. He panted a little as the corpse fell away and vanishing in green sparkles. Solas and Varric were staring at Tebur with a mix of amazement and fear. The big man looked away, not wanting to meet their gazes. He began moving off up the path again, not seeing Solas and Varric share a look before following after him.  
“So did you do it?” Varric asked as they climbed some steps placed on the path.  
“I don’t remember.” Tebur replied gruffly with a shrug.  
“It’s said you stepped out of the Fade and a woman was stood behind you though no one is sure who it was.” Cassandra chimed in as they crested the hill.  
“Should have spun a story.” Varric continued. “It’s less likely to result in premature execution.”  
“That’s what you would have done.” Cassandra scoffed, rolling her eyes slightly. All conversation ceased though as they crested another rise and came to yet another rift in front of a locked gate. Two soldiers stood guard and the rift pulsed as they approached and more demons appeared. Once more Tebur charged in with his fists and Cassandra rushed to cover his flanks. The four of them made short work of the demons and Solas called out for Tebur to raise his hand and seal the Rift again. The big man did so, holding his hand steady as green light connected his hand to the Rift and with a final pull back of his hand the rift sealed with a flash. The two soldiers sighed in relief and called their thanks as they opened the gates to reveal a small camp set up on a wide bridge. Soldiers jogged back and forth between officers and Cassandra led them to a table where the hooded woman from earlier stood over a map with a male member of the clergy. They looked up as the group approached them. “Ah here they are.” The man said, disdain clear in his voice as he looked at them. He noticed that Tebur wasn’t chained any more. “Why is the prisoner not restrained?” He demanded. “We needed him unchained to get here.” Cassandra replied icily, clearly there was no love lost between these two. “His mark has proven to be able to close rifts.” “That is not your choice to make.” The man snapped back. “And neither is it yors.” Cassandra growled, making a disgusted noise. “Is any one in command?” Tebur asked. “You killed everyone who was in charge.” The cleric retorted. “Unless they have fought in the pits then I have killed no one.” Tebur muttered and looked away. “We cannot argue about this now. We must reach the Temple of Sacred Ashes and try to close the Breach before we drown in demons.” Cassandra snapped, putting an end to any more arguments. “We have two choices, we can charge up with the soldiers massing now or take the mountain path though we have lost contact with a scout patrol up there.” She looked at her prisoner as though expecting him to choose. Tebur’s eyes widened when he realised she was waiting for him to make the choice. “I am a prisoner here. Why do you ask me what to do?” Tebur asked, voice uncertain. “But if I really must then I should like to charge with the soldiers, I won’t live for whatever you have planned for me.” He shot the cleric a sour look and followed Cassandra towards a group of soldiers gathering at the other end of the makeshift camp. They ran up the hill, the occasional stray demon being put down quickly until they hit a patch of rubble that seemed to be the outer edges of the former temple. A Rift was steadily dropping demons on the small group of soldiers that were still there. One man in fine armour and a helmet shaped like a lion’s face seemed to be commanding them and slaying demons with clean efficiency. He turned with a look of relief as he heard the troops coming up behind him. He raised his sword in acknowledgement and turned back to cutting down a shade. Tebur ran in to add his fists to the fray having figured out that he had to dispatch those around the Rift before he could close it with the painful Mark on his hand. With the new troops the demons didn’t last long at all and Tebur once more sealed the Rift with a green flash and a loud sizzle. “Thank you Seeker.” The commander nodded to Cassandra. “Thank the prisoner.” She replied, indicating Tebur. The commander gave him a slightly suspicious look before nodding. “I am commander Cullen, leader of the forces stationed here.” He turned back to Cassandra. “Our forces are ready to move on the Temple.” He informed her before jogging over to the rest of his men. Cassandra waved Tebur forward and he followed her through the rubble, Varric and Solas close behind. As they rounded a bend of what was once a corridor they entered the blasted ruins of the great hall and the huge rift pulsing softly in the centre. It wasn’t spitting demons out and Tebur shot a quizzical look at Solas. “This rift is currently closed but not sealed. You must open it with your Mark and defeat whatever appears before it can be sealed.” The bald elf replied. The pit fighter just nodded and swept a hand over his own shaven head. “Can I reach it that high?” He asked. Solas shrugged and Tebur sighed, guess he’d just have to find out then. He turned again as he heard Lelianna come up behind them with a bow in hand. He ignored whatever it was she was saying and began to walk along the ruined pathway looking for a way down to the floor of the great hall. He heard Varric say something about red lyrium or some such to Cassandra but he wasn’t paying attention right now, his mind was still swarming with thoughts of what all this meant for him now. Sure his master was dead but he still felt a slave. He paused as his foot clanked against something on the floor, looking down he saw a familiar set of chains laying amongst the rubble. He reached down and lifted them up, wondering how they got there and realizing they must have blown through, he recalled his master’s rooms had backed against the great hall. He saw the tags on the end of the steel chains that bore his masters symbol and he thought that it should be replaced with the symbol of these people who basically owned him now. Ignoring the looks of his companions Tebur slowly wrapped the links around his knuckles and up his forearm, securing them in place against the leather of his tunic before carrying on to find stairs that led down. He looked up as he heard an ethereal but deep voice. Before he could say anything a green flash blinded him and then he was watching a scene in the great hall before the explosion though it was played out by green outlines and shades. One was clearly the Divine and the other had burning eyes of green and black fire. The Divine was crying out for help, clearly restrained by some form of magic, and Tebur had entered in response to that call. That was when the Divine managed to lash out and knock a strange orb from the large shade’s hand and Tebur had grabbed it in a large hand. It had lanced pain and light into his arm before exploding outwards. The scene vanished from sight and Tebur looked around to see Cassandra coming up to him fast. “The Divine called out to you for help.” The Seeker said with awe in her voice, “You went to help her, who was that shade?” “I don’t remember.” Tebur insisted. “I swear the last thing I remember was being sent to fetch something for my master.” Cassandra eyed him warily before moving off to talk to Lelianna. Tebur stared down at the glowing mark on his hand and the chain he’d wrapped over it. He took a deep breath and lifted the marked hand, this time focusing on opening the rift that hung before him. The same lurid green light shot out his hand to the rift and with a jerk it opened. A massive pride demon seemed to explode out of the rift and it roared as it stretched arms wide, lightning crackling about its form. Tebur took a step back and looked up at it. It looked well armoured and tough, his fists wouldn’t be much use against it unless he could reach a soft spot. He couldn’t notice any in easy reach so he decided he’d have to go for the things eyes, even if it meant climbing up the damn thing to get to them. Behind him Cassandra raised her sword and called for the attack. Archers loosed arrows and soldiers charged in with the Seeker to do battle with the massive demon. Tebur took in a deep breath and ran in too, though he ran around the beast to its back and grabbed hold of a spur of natural armour, using the distraction of the other troops to pull himself up. He was thankful the pride demon was covered in these spurs and spikes, making it easier to clamber up the hulking thing towards its head. He had almost made it when the thing roared and lightning shot up its body, nearly jolting Tebur from his perch between its shoulder blades. He cried out as he tightened his grip on a spur, cutting his palm in the process. Once the lightning had passed he began to pull himself up once more until he finally reached the thing’s head. With a mighty roar that rivalled the demon’s own, Tebur swung round and held himself with one hand before the thing’s face. It tried to swat him off but Lelianna managed to make its hand twitch away with her arrows. Tebur let loose another roar and reared back before driving his free hand into the pride demon’s eye. He felt the chains punch through then his arm was driving forwards and upwards until his shoulder his the socket and his fist was buried in what he guessed passed for a brain inside the demon’s skull. It gave a howl of pain and crumpled to the floor, flinging the former slave away. Tebur landed hard on his shoulder and gasped in pain before pulling himself to his feet, Cassandra was just finishing off a smaller demon and once it fell the big man thrust his marked hand at the rift under the Breach and willed it shut. Bright green light filled his vision and a small explosion bloomed from the rift as it sealed, knocking those present onto their backs. Tebur struck his head hard as he landed and blackness once again took charge of his mind.


	2. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in Haven. May end up with some time skipping as I will most likely focus on Tebur's relationships instead of events.

When Tebur’s eyes finally opened again he was lying on a bed in a sturdy wooden cabin he hadn’t seen before. He rolled to his side and grunted as he sat up, a twinge of pain flicking through his shoulder. He heard a gasp and a clatter of something wooden hitting the floor. He turned his head to see a young elf, he wasn’t sure if they were male or female, prostrating himself on the floor. It made him incredibly uncomfortable.  
“Please stand up.” He told the elf in a gravelly voice as he eased himself to his feet. “I am no one to be bowed to. Where am I?”  
“You’re in Haven my lord.” The elf stammered as they stood up up on shaky legs. “Lady Cassandra said you should see her in the Chantry when you woke up.” They were backign away now.  
“I am not a lord.” He paused for a moment and rubbed his bald head. “Is the Breach sealed then?”  
“Yes my lo...sir.” The elf was almost at the door now. “That’s what they’re saying anyway. At once she said.” And with that they bolted out the door leaving Tebur bewildered and staring around a little lost. The former slave opened the box that the elf had dropped and found some bundled elfroot and rolls of cotton. He pulled them out and went to slip them into a pocket when he realised he was only dressed in a pair of plain trews and a simple shirt. He set the herbs and cotton down as he looked about the small cabin for something to wear. His slave clothes were gone, as were the chains he had wrapped about his fists. He found a small chest by the window and found a few outfits when he opened it. One he guessed was meant to be armour but looked like something a concubine would wear. Another looked like a more traditional suit of scale armour but he passed it over, not feeling worthy to wear such finery. Instead he settled on the warm armour he recognised from when his master had visited the Avaar clans in the South. Stone Bear he thought as he pulled the armour on, grateful for the warmth. He picked up the elfroot and cotton wraps again and slid them into a pouch on his armour’s belt. He went towards the door and paused, unsure if he wanted to walk out there. He had no idea what awaited him or what Cassandra wanted with him at the Chantry. Tebur took a deep breath and opened the door, pausing again when he saw armed guards waiting outside, at first thinking he was to be dragged away and thrown into another cell now he was awake but then he noticed that they were lined up as though along a lane and odder still they were saluting. Saluting him. Saluting a slave pit fighter, a man snatched from the streets as a child and forced to fight others to the death for another's gain. Townsfolk were stood behind the soldiers, trying to see past them and catch a glimpse of him. He saw them whispering to each other and pointing though he saw no sign of the mockery or contempt that usually accompanied such gestures. He made his way towards the Chantry building on the other side of Haven, warily eyeing the guards and people that lined the path up there. He pushed the heavy doors aside and looked about the large hall, seeing no sign of Cassandra he moved further in until he heard a familiar voice coming from behind a small door at the opposite end of the Chantry and made his way towards it. He pushed the door open and hesitantly walked inside to see Lelianna stood by the back wall while Cassandra was arguing with the male cleric from the bridge camp. “Ah here he is.” The man said when Tebur entered the room. “Seize him! Bind him!” He ordered the guards by the doorway. “Belay that order and leave us.” Cassandra snapped back, her voice leaving no room for argument. Tebur looked at her, lowering his arms that he had held out for them to chain. The male cleric looked utterly offended and rounded on the Seeker. “You walk a dangerous line Seeker.” The man warned, his voice low. “The Breach is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” She retorted as Tebur watched them bicker and argue. “So you still suspect me?” The big man asked cautiously. “You absolutely are.” The cleric began before Cassandra cut him off. “No, he is not.” She stated firmly. “Someone killed The Most Holy.” Lelianna interjected as she moved from the wall to stand next to Cassandra. “Someone she did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others at the Conclave or perhaps they have allies who yet live.” “I am a suspect?” The man asked, clearly shocked and offended by Lelianna’s words. “You and many others.” The redhead snapped back. “But not the prisoner?” He almost spat in disgust. “I heard the voices in the temple. Most Holy called out to him for aid.” Cassandra told him, clearly weary of this arguing. “So his survival, that thing on his hand? Coincidence?” “Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour.” Cassandra replied, turning to face Tebur who was looking very lost and like he wanted to turn and run from all this madness. “I’m not a chosen one.” He said a little defensively. “I’m a slave.” This made Cassandra frown a little and the male cleric looked a little shocked by this revelation. “Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps I still am.” Cassandra replied. “But I will not pretend you weren’t exactly what we needed, exactly when we needed it.” “That is not for you to decide.” The cleric insisted angrily as Cassandra walked away from him. She grabbed a thick book from a shelve and slammed it onto the large table they were stood around. “You know what this is.” The Seeker was clearly annoyed now as she stabbed a finger on the book’s cover. “A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn.” She began advancing on the cleric, driving him backwards and towards the door. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, we will restore order and we will do it with or without your approval.” The cleric looked at those gathered, anger plain on his face but he chose not to say anything, instead giving them all a disgusted look before leaving the room. “This is the Divine’s directive.” Lelianna almost whispered as she looked at the book Cassandra had placed on the table. “Rebuild the Inquisition, gather those who would stand against the chaos.” She looked up at Cassandra. “We are not ready. We have no leader, no numbers and now no Chantry support.” “We have no choice, we must act now.” Cassandra replied as she turned to face Tebur. “With you at our side.” “I doubt I have much choice.” The former slave replied sadly, his shoulders sagging slightly. “I can hardly refuse, you would simply throw the chains back on me.” Cassandra and Lelianna looked at each other, not sure what to say but both knowing that they would indeed have shackled him if they had to since he was the only one able to seal the rifts that had opened all over Thedas. Tebur shrugged and turned around, leaving the small room and walking back into the Chantry with his eyes downcast. Like it or not he had re-entered slavery though this time the chains were invisible. Tebur made it outside and looked about the small village. He hadn’t gotten to see much of it as his master hadn’t stopped as they passed through on their way to the Conclave. He stopped when he found Varric crouched by a fire and sat down next to him. Varric looked over and smiled when he saw Tebur. “So how are you holding up?” He asked kindly. “I mean you go from being the most wanted man in all of Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people spread that out over more than a couple of days.” Tebur was silent for a long moment as he stared into the flames. “I didn’t have a choice.” He said softly. “I was dragged out here by my master and now it seems I am to be dragged all over Thedas to fix this mess.” “Master?” Varric asked confused as he sat down with the big man. Tebur just tugged open the top of his armour and tugged down his under shirt to reveal the ugly slave brand that sat in the middle of his chest. “Well, shit.” The dwarf said as he saw the brand, his voice and eyes full of sympathy. “Yeah. I’ve been a slave since I was five. Sold by parents to buy bread and ever since then I have been raised as a pit fighter and house slave by my former master’s family.” Tebur sighed and stretched huge hands out towards the fire. “So I guess that’s why you were punching everything to death in the valley.” Varric mused. Tebur just gave a grunt of a laugh and Varric smiled, determined now that he would endeavour to make this broken man laugh properly someday.


	3. Vints, ugh.

It was a couple of months later and the Inquisition had consolidated itself and begun to expand its influence across Thedas. Numerous people of high rank or exceptional skill had joined their cause and they were setting their sights on recruiting either the Templars or Free Mages. Tebur still felt chained and enslaved, nothing more than a tool this Inquisition could drag out to seal the rifts. Josephine had been taking great pains to try and suppress his past as a slave and Tebur was withdrawing more and more away from the advisors and the war room. He was grateful for some of those who accompanied him on his forced treks across Thedas, especially Sera and Varric. Currently he was sat in the tavern with Sera, sharing drinks and discussing what it’s like to be one of the little people. It had been when Sera had sent her message by arrow that they had discovered Tebur couldn’t read nor write, he’d given it to Cassandra to read. The Seeker was always in the party and Tebur couldn’t shake the feeling that she was there as his jailer, that she would hunt him down if he ever tried to leave. Varric and Sera were both teaching Tebur to read with the dwarf citing the reason that it was a shame that someone couldn’t read his books. That had made Tebur smile and Cassandra roll her eyes. Sera just wanted to help and said that it’d help them plan pranks or just stay in touch. He had also made a solid friend in the Iron Bull, the huge Qunari and the pit fighter often sparring together and both glad that they didn’t have to pull their punches on each other. He had also tried to teach Tebur how to fight with weapons but the former slave couldn’t seem to get the hang of them, swinging clumsily and with zero grace. He had had the smith forge new chains though and this time he had him put the Inquisition’s symbol on the owner tag at their ends and these he wrapped around his fists and forearms while in combat. The advisors had not been pleased with this but Tebur had stubbornly refused to remove them or change the owner tags on them, pushing at the bounds he felt placed on him by the them. This was a lot to do with Sera insisting he call them out on their claims he wasn’t a slave. They insisted he was free to leave but he knew when he was being lied to by those in power and knew he would soon be dragged back if he did indeed walk away from them. He had also grown fond of and close to Scout Harding and the pair were often seen walking together in and around Haven when they weren’t out in Thedas trying to save the world. Currently he was stood in the ‘War Room’ with the leaders of the Inquisition, listening to them debate who they should side with. They couldn’t seem to agree one way or the other and Tebur was tiring of listening to them bicker. He took in a deep breath and decided to take some of Sera’s advice and step in, make them listen to him since they kept claiming he was so important and Maker sent.  
“We help the mages.” The big man said, his deep voice cutting through the arguments and leaving a cold silence as the advisor’s fell silent and looked at him. “I will not stand by and let them be enslaved by the Chantry again. I will not stand for it.” He glared at them defiently, daring them to deny him now.  
“That may not be wise. They were not enslaved, they were kept in the Tower for their own protection.” Cassandra replied, her voice level.  
“Bullshit.” Tebur snapped, he’d had enough of it. “They were enslaved the same as you’ve enslaved me here. I am no more free to leave this place then the mages were to leave their towers.” He continued to glare at them, daring them to deny it and was satisfied when they all looked uncomfortable and couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “I am going to Redcliffe to meet with Grand Enchanter Fiona and offer the mages a full alliance. You gave me this authority as ‘Herald of Andraste’ and now I am going to make it a reality.” With that he walked out of the room and found Solas, Blackwall and Sera to accompany him to Redcliffe. They all mounted up, riding lessons being one of the things Tebur had actually learned well from, and headed out into the Hinterlands leaving behind the advisors looking at each other in consternation and more than a little shame.

As they rode they chatted, Sera teasing Blackwall about his beard when she wasn’t too focused on not falling off her horse. They always made sure she had a docile horse that was kind to bad riders and yet Sera still showed zero grace in the saddle and rode like a half empty sack of flour. Blackwall was constantly giving her tips and advice but the elf normally just stuck her tongue out at him and made some remark about nature and crap. Currently Sera was riding beside Tebur and teasing him about his relationship with Scout Harding.  
“I mean, like, you’re the same size as Bull and she’s all down there.” Sera was going on with a grin and wild hand gestures that did nothing to aid her riding posture. “I mean it’s funny right? You being the big broody giant and she’s the chipper Dwarf?”  
“I will only say that one of the reasons that Scout Harding is chief scout is because she is very nimble.” Tebur replied with a sly grin, feeling much more confidant and open in the rogue’s company. Sera just replied with a laugh that turned into a curse as she nearly toppled off her horse again. She was clearly relieved when they reached Redcliffe and could dismount the damn thing and leave it with one of the soldiers to look after instead. One of the soldiers came up to the party and nodded his head to Tebur, it had been made very clear he hated anyone bowing to him.  
“Sir, the mages here are on edge by our arrival.” He reported. “Seems they weren’t expecting you.” Tebur frowned at this news and was about to respond when a robed man he guessed to be one of the mages approached them.  
“Forgive our unpreparedness.” He said as he nodded his head to the party. “We were surprised to see you riding towards Redcliffe. We were not expecting to see the Inquisition here.”  
“I’m here to see Enchanter Fiona at her invitation.” Tebur replied, still with a frown on his face.  
“I am not aware of such an invitation.” The mage was frowning too now. “I will tell her you are coming. Please meet with us in the tavern.” With that the man moved quickly away.  
“This isn’t right.” Tebur muttered, his brow creasing as his frown deepened. “You were there Solas, the Grand Enchanter invited us here.”  
“Something is not right.” Solas agreed with a nod. “Even those rifts outside the gate were unlike any we have yet come across.”  
“We should be wary.” Blackwall added, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. The others nodded in agreement as they headed into the village and towards the tavern. It was easy enough to find, being located just off the centre of the village. Tebur tapped the hanging sign of a gull diving over a lantern as they entered, leaving it swinging as they walked through the door. Tebur had to take a deep breath and steady himself, force himself to stay calm. Every time he had been in a tavern he had been forced into another pit fight for his master’s profit and as such he instinctively prepared for a fight whenever he entered one. His eyes quickly adjusted to the lower light level and he saw Fiona headed towards them. She stopped before him and nodded her head.  
“Please forgive us Herald, we did not know you would be coming here.” She stated, looking somewhat worried. “What brings you to Redcliffe?”  
“I’m here because you invited me.” Tebur replied, his frown back in place and furrowing his brow. “Back in Val Royeux you invited me here to negotiate.”  
“You must be mistaken, I haven’t been in Val Royeux since before the Conclave.” Fiona responded, confusion marring her features.  
“Well someone invited me here and if it wasn’t you then who was it?” Tebur shot back as the confusion made him more agitated.  
“I do not know. But whoever it was, things have changed recently and I no longer have the authority to treat with you.” The Grand Enchanter told them as she looked away. It was then that another man stepped into the room. A man wearing unmistakable Tevinter clothing making Tebur rigid and angry in an instant. It had been a Tevinter who had snatched him from the streets and sold him into slavery. He fought to keep his expression neutral and his voice calm.  
“You sold yourselves to Tevinter?” He asked Fiona as levelly as he could.  
“We had no choice.” She replied and hurried away. The Vint just smiled and it made Tebur want to punch his face out the back of his skull.  
“I am Magister Alexius. I currently command the mages of Redcliffe.” He introduced himself with the tiniest of head nods. “What can I do for the Inquistion?”  
“I am here to discuss enlisting the aid of the mages in sealing the Breach.” Tebur replied as he and Alexius sat at one of the tables.  
“And how many are you looking to buy?” Alexius asked, a smug little smile on his face that Tebur wanted to punch.  
“We’re talking about fixing the sky, we’re not thinking small.” Tebur replied, grateful that Josephine had been teaching him some measure of diplomacy. Any further talk was interrupted by another Tevinter in yellow stumbling over to the table and almost collapsing on Tebur. The large man caught him and helped him stand up again until Alexius came to his side and ushered the man away. Tebur waited until they were out of the tavern before looking down at his palm and realising he had felt something being pressed into it after all. It was a small piece of paper. Hesitantly he opened it and tried to make out the words before passing it to Solas to read.  
“I think it said to meet him in the Chantry.” Tebur said quietly, still not wholly trusting his shaky grasp of letters.  
“Indeed it does.” Solas confirmed. “It appears he wishes to speak with us.”  
“Then we had best be careful. I don’t trust Vints.” Tebur muttered as he led the way out the tavern, stopping when he felt a hand on his thick arm.  
“A moment please.” A soft voice called close to him. The Herald turned to see a man in simple mage robes. “You are with the Inquisition yes?”  
“I am.” Tebur nodded his reply.  
“I am Clemence. A Tranquil and I must leave Redcliffe soon, Alexis does not like my kind around. Reminds him of what a mage can become.” The man seemed to look at Tebur without really seeing him. “I wish to help you.”  
Tebur was silent a moment before nodding. “Very well. Go to Haven then.”  
“Thank you. It is good to know that one might be useful while one lives.” Clemence smiled and nodded his thanks before hurrying off. Tebur sighed heavily and continued on his way out the tavern. He headed towards the edge of the village and uphill a little to the Chantry building set amongst pillars and trees.  
“Be on guard.” Tebur rumbled as he quickly wrapped his slave chains about his knuckles and took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping through into the dily lit interior. The main source of light was the luridly pulsing rift at the far end of the hall. A tall mage with a moustache was fighting the demons that were coming through it. He turned when he heard the door open.  
“A little help would be appreciated.” He called tersely as he blasted another demon. Tebur almost growled in response. Another Tevinter mage. He’d had enough of them and almost turned away to leave the man to it but decided against it, if only for the sake of not leaving a rift open and unattended. 

He barged past the man, shoving him aside, as he got to grips with the demons, literally. He caught a terror demon by the tail and swung it into a wall and back into another one of its kind. The Tevinter mage seemed too shocked to move as Tebur gabbed a shade by top and bottom jaw before tearing the two asunder with a roar of frustration and anger. Blackwall rushed in and took a talon swipe on his shield before thrusting from under it and into the demon’s belly. He tore it out sideways and the Terror crumpled into a dissolving mist. Sera stood back placed well aimed arrows into anything that Tebur or Blackwall missed and Solas kept the two warriors warded as they fought. The Vint had finally overcome his shock and managed to add his magics to the fray before Tebur thrust a hand up at the Rift and sealed it with the usual lance of bright green light.   
“Fantastic, how do you do that exactly?” The mystery Vint said as he approached the group. “You don’t know do you? You just waggle your fingers and it closes.” His smirk and tone set Tebur on edge and his hand snapped forward and gripped the man’s throat.   
“I just wiggle my fingers and you’ll shut up,” He growled. The chains around his hands digging into the man’s olive hued skin. “What do you want with me? I’ve had enough of chasing after you fucks so give me straight answers or I crush your windpipe.”  
“Well that’s rather uncivil of you.” The man tried to sound casual and almost succeeded. “My name is Dorian of House Parvis, most recently of Minrathus.” At that moment the man who had stumbled into Tebur and given him the message came running into the Chantry. Blackwall’s sword came up to meet his throat and the man stopped in his tracks, looking in worry between the sword and his friend being held aloft by his throat.   
“Someone tell me why you gave me this note and why this fuck was waiting for me.” Tebur snarled, all of Josephine’s diplomacy lessons forgotten in the coldness of his anger. The man in yellow raised his hands in calming gesture and looked to Blackwall but the warrior’s blade didn’t budge a bit.   
“My name is Felix, I am Alexius’s son.” He began to explain, trying to remain calm. “We had to bring you here to warn you about what he’s done.”

“Then start explaining.” The Herald growled low, almost like a feral mabari.   
“He’s been experimenting with time magic. And now he has succeeded.” Dorian replied between struggled breaths. “He tore time apart to get here before you and snatch the mages away.” Tebur dropped Dorian to the floor and the man fell to his knees with a gasp.   
“Fuck sake.” Tebur growled and waved a hand towards Blackwall and the warrior took his blade from Felix’s throat though he didn’t sheathe it. “Well I guess this is yet another mess I have to clean up, he can’t be allowed to fuck time or me like this.”   
“He wants to meet with you in person to discuss the hiring of the mages.” Felix stated as he carefully edged closer to Dorian while keeping a wary eye on the two warriors. “He’s taken up residence in the castle, kicked the Arl out. I’m sure your advisors can arrange a meeting.” Tebur nodded and left the Chantry without another word.


End file.
